


Close Encounters Of The Gay Kind.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Swearing, dub-con, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the alien abduction square on my H/C Bingo card. Tommy and Adam get abducted by aliens. Very posh, English speaking aliens, who claim that they mean no harm. They just want to probe Tommy.......Yeah Adam isn't about to let anyone probe Tommy but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters Of The Gay Kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Total and utter crack fic, with some added porn. Title inspired by a sci fi film, close encounters of the 3rd kind.

Tommy POV

 

He doesn't even believe in aliens, so when he woke up in an overly bright, shiny metal room? Strapped to a metal table? Yeah he's not going to lie, his first thought is crazy fan. Clearly one of his nuttier fans from Twitter tracked him down and slipped him something in his drink, which is why he has no memory of coming here, Where ever here is. The random images in his head of not quiet human looking people, men with blue tinged skin, well that has to be the drugs, right? He has not been abducted by aliens.

 

"Oh my God Tommy your awake!" Adam yells and then he's leaning over Tommy, his face pale and worry clear in every line on his face. His eyes a little shiny like he's been fighting back tears.

 

"Why the fuck am I the only one tied down?" Tommy asks, tied isn't really the right word he realise, metal cuffs are keeping his hands at his sides, secure around his wrists. There are matching cuffs at his ankles, keeping his legs spread, he feels vulnerable and also like something out of a star treck episode and he is freaking out.

 

"I was too tall for my table." Adam shrugs.

 

Fan-fucking-tastic. He hates being short so much right now.

 

"Who's doing this?" Tommy asks and Adam just stares at him, biting his lip.

 

"Some blue men." Adam's face screws up even as he says it, like he can't believe he's saying it.

 

"By blue men, I'm gonna take a leap of faith here and guess your not telling me the guys from Blue man group kidnapped us to like throw paint at us." Tommy frowns.

 

"No I'm pretty sure we've been kidnapped by aliens, kind of bluish human looking aliens, not performance artists." Adam sighs.

 

"Why are you not freaking out?" Tommy asks, because hello, they've been abducted by fucking aliens.

 

"You've been asleep for a few hours, I freaked out earlier, now I'm kind of calm or I'm in shock....either way I'm not freaked out." Adam shrugs.

 

"Well I'm freaking out." Tommy tells him, pulling at the cuffs, but there solid metal, he knows he's more likely to break his arm before he breaks the cuffs, but he has to try.

 

"It'll be okay, I'm sure it will." Adam says softly and he reaches out, petting Tommy's hair, like this is just them trying to unwind after a stressful day at work. But this isn't remotely close to anything normal, he's in a weird ass room, strapped down to a table. When he hears new footsteps he can't help but whimper.

 

"I'll protect you, I promise." Adam whispers, taking a hold of one of Tommy's cuffed hands and keeping close. It doesn't take the fear away, but it does comfort him a little.

 

"What do you want from us?" Adam asks quietly and Tommy strains his head, trying to look at the blue figures close by. From what he can see they look human, there bodies the same shape as any mans, but there skin is tinged blue, not the sort of blue from getting to cold, but dark and light blues swirled together, in a way he's only seen in stone not skin. There hair is dark blue, he can see five of them, they all have blue hair on there head and blue eyebrows. Tommy has to hold in the worst timed giggle ever at the idea of blue pubes.

 

"To learn." And Tommy thinks it's really fucked up that blue aliens not only exist, but they speak English, in a really posh almost British accent.

 

"To learn what? We want to co-operate and to go home, once you learn." Adam is clearly using his not freaked out calmness to talk them out of this, which is why he's the boss, seen as Tommy's still mentally laughing at the idea of blue pubes, but then he's not calm, so rational planing isn't really a strong suit at the moment.

 

"Why human males have intercourse, when you can not reproduce." Another of the blue guys says simple and Tommy's first thought is 'fuck I'm going to get probed' He'd always though the idea of an alien wanting to do that was bullshit, but he hadn't though aliens were real either, clearly he's been wrong about a lot of things.

 

"Oh well that's easy, we do it for pleasure or with someone we love. Sex, um intercourse is fun." Adam tries to explain and Tommy has to bite his lip to keep in the laughter. There's just something about sex God Adam Lambert saying intercourse that strikes him as funny right now. Because apparently alien abduction regresses his mental age to about twelve, he's also possibly a little hysterical, on account of the abduction and high probability that he will get probed.

 

"We would like to examine him and see why it is as you put it fun." The blue aliens all point at him, like there all one entity or some shit.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he is going to get probed, he knew it. just because he's had a few fingers up there when he was jerking off and maybe once he used the dildo Sutan bought him as a joke, but that does not mean he wants some alien or five aliens, sticking anything in his ass.

 

"No, please don't, it's fun, but touching someone like that. It has meaning a stranger shouldn't do it and I know your only curious and you could hurt him and I don't think you want that." Adam moves so he's more firmly between Tommy and the aliens, but doesn't let go of his hand. Adam is trying to protect him, from five aliens, who could have super strength or spit acid for all they know. Fuck, Tommy has never been more grateful that Adam is his friend.

 

"We do not wish to hurt him." One of the aliens confirmed, which brings on a thank fuck for that moment, that really doesn't last.

 

"It s clear you care for him. So you will not hurt him if you touch him." Another of the blue guys says calmly.

 

"Touch him, show us why men on your planet seek intercourse with there own sex." Another alien says and even though his tone doesn't really change, it's clear he means it as an order.

 

Adam glances down at him and Tommy can see the fear in his eyes. He's going to defy the aliens, say no. He won't want to feel like he's forcing Tommy. He'll say no and the aliens will probably probe them both, tear them up looking for their answers, kill them when there done.

 

"It's okay, do as they say." Tommy hisses, trying to show Adam he means it, with his tone, his expression, any way he can pinned to a table.

 

"Okay, I'll show you. But can you release the cuffs? And do you know what lube is? Could we have some." Adam's voice is trembling, like he's run out of calm or maybe he was in shock and now it has passed he's scared again. If they both freak out this could go very badly. So Tommy tries to find some calmness in himself.

 

"You had a bag with you when we brought you here, it had lube, we will have it brought to you." Tommy would make a joke about Adam carrying lube around, but he's kind of glade about it right now, relief hits him hard when the cuffs slide back in to the metal table, he sits up, knowing there is no point in standing.

 

"You'll let us go after?" Tommy asks, addressing the aliens directly for the first time.

 

"We see no reason not to return you to your home, if you show us the pleasure you speak of." All five aliens nod and then a sixth comes into the room, holding a bottle of lubed, cherry flavoured, Tommy can't help raising an eyebrow at that.

 

"Sutan put it in my bag." Adam mumbles taking the bottle he's handed.

 

"He did." Adam insists when Tommy doesn't answer.

 

"Oh I believe you, I was just thinking of the sort of stuff he's left in my bag." Tommy smirks, there has been lube, edible underwear, condoms in every flavour, cock rings and a bunch of different sex toys. Thanks to Tommy running his mouth once when he was a little tipsy about being curious about some things, fucking carbo. Sutan never asks if he uses them and Tommy never tells, but there is something new in his bag at least once a month.

 

"Oh like what?" Adam asks.

 

"Really not the time Adam." Tommy points out, glancing over at the six aliens now standing huddled together, watching them. Shit, a bunch of aliens are going to watch him get fucked.

 

"Right, ah, I'll try to make it good, I don't think they'll let us go unless I make you have an orgasm." Adam says softly, his face flaming bright red.

 

Tommy decides to help Adam along a little instead of putting all the pressure on him. Adam is the one who has done this before, Tommy's the one getting dicked for the first time, so he knows Adam will really be stressing out about trying to make this as good as it can be considering the situation. Tommy slips his hand out of Adam's and swings his legs over the side of the table, he unbuckles his belt, kicks off his shoes and socks, lets his jeans drop and then pulls his T-shirt up and off. Taking a deep breath he pulls off his boxers as well. He glances up threw his fringe at Adam, his gaze feels like fire on Tommy's skin and there is nothing but lust in his gaze.

 

"Tommy, your so beautiful." Adam says softly, he goes to reach out, to touch Tommy's face, but then he drops his hand.

 

"You can touch me, it's kind of the point." Tommy points out. He feels stupid sat naked on a cold metal table, Adam just standing there, staring instead of doing anything. He feels like he's at the worlds weirdest doctors appointment, complete with medical students watching in the form of blue aliens.

 

Adam reaches out again, but this time he doesn't drop his hand, he lightly runs his fingers down Tommy's cheek, brushing over his lips. the touch is hardly even there before it's gone, but it makes him gasp. Adam seems to like that and his hand stops in its path, instead of leaving he brings his hand back to Tommy's face and brushes the pad of his thumb over Tommy's lower lip. He's so distracted by the feeling to notice that Adam has moved to stand between his spread legs, hell he's not even sure when he spread his legs.

 

"Adam." Tommy gasps out and fuck he's shaking. He's always reacted to Adam, ever since that first kiss. He's been curious about what it would be like to have more, to do more with Adam and now he can have that. But the situation is so fucked up, Adam doesn't even want him, he's doing this just to save them, to keep Tommy safe.

 

Adam surges forward, kissing him hard and fast and like he wants it. It feels like he wants this, wants him. Tommy's hands come up and he can't help clinging to Adam. They've kissed so many times before and Tommy is used to going pliant and letting Adam take charge, he isn't used to being naked, with Adam between his thighs and no way to hide that he's getting hard from this. God he wishes he had his bass to hide behind, but that would really defeat the point of this, he's supposed to get hard, there meant to have sex and he needs to have an orgasm, he needs to get passed his embarrassment.

 

He finds the buttons on Adam's shirt, starts fumbling them open, he wants skin, this might not be real, he might only be getting this because of aliens, but fuck, he is going to enjoy it, make the most of his only chance with Adam. He manages to shove off his jacket and shirt in one go, not caring where they land as long as there gone. He pulls Adam closer by grabbing on to his belt loops and finally there skin to skin, he thought he would miss the feel of soft breast against his chest, but he really doesn't. It feels right, he likes how Adam feels stronger than him, it makes him feel protected, safe, not something he usually associates with sex or thought he could feel after being held captive by freaking aliens.

 

"Pants off." Tommy pants against Adam's mouth. He looks surprised, but does as he's told, his boots and jeans hitting the floor. Tommy thinks Adam will probably assume he's in a hurry because he just wants to get this over with and get out of here. As much as he does want to leave, to be home, that's not at all why he wants Adam naked. But then now is not the time to talk to Adam about his stupid feelings. He thought it was bad before, but then Adam had to go and defend him against aliens and now Tommy knows he's looking at him with hearts in his eyes, he is so gone on this guy.

 

Tommy moves back and lays down, the metal shockingly cold on his back, he shivers and looks up at Adam.

 

"Come on, get up here." Tommy encourages.

 

Adam gets on to the table carefully, laying his naked body flush to Tommy's and he can't hold back a moan at the feel of Adam, his skin, his hard cock, it's like sensation overload, cold metal at his back, hot Adam against his front. He arches up, wanting more, more friction, more everything. He kisses Adam and the bigger mans hands are all over him, moving almost constantly, like he can't quiet decide where he wants to touch most. When Adam stops kissing him Tommy is ready to cuss him out, but then Adam is moving and he's kissing down Tommy's chest. He stops right by Tommy's nipple and his tongue flicks out, making the nub tighten and harden instantly. He keeps licking, sucking and nipping at one nipple, his other hand playing with his other nipple. Tommy hadn't thought he'd been that obvious about liking getting his nipples touched, played with, Adam had only touched him like that once on stage, but clearly Adam did notice and now he's using the knowledge to make Tommy squirm.

 

Adam moves back to his mouth, one of his hands leaving Tommy and he hears the click, knows it is Adam taking the lid off of the lube. He wants this, but he's kind of terrified, the audience really doesn't help. Tommy tries to focus on kissing Adam, closing his eyes to block out where they are and the aliens, wanting to believe it's just him and Adam in a bed somewhere, alone and doing this because they want to, not because they have to.

 

"Try to relaxes." Adam whispers in his ear.

 

"It's okay, I'm ready." Tommy leans in kissing Adam's neck, feeling his legs being spread either side of Adam to give him access and then a long, lubed slicked finger is circling his entrance. Adam's finger pushes into him slowly, but it still makes him hiss.

 

"I'm sorry." Adam looks completely stricken, like he might stop, pull out before they've got anywhere near what the aliens want from them.

 

"It's fine, I'm not hurt. The lube's cold, I normally warm it up a little and your fingers are bigger than mine, one of yours is like two of mine." Tommy shifts, thrusting on to Adam's finger a little, to start loosening himself up seen as Adam has frozen.

 

"You've fingered your self?" Adam asked and fuck his eyes look a little glassy, glazed with lust. Clearly he's hit some kind of kink of Adam's with out even trying.

 

"Sutan bought me lube before to. I tried doing it when I was jerking off, came so hard I thought I would pass out. Now I do it when ever I have the chance, the privacy." Tommy admits, it's the truth, it's embarrassing as fuck, but his need to see how Adam reacts to the knowledge of what he does out weighs the embarrassment.

 

"Christ that's hot." Adam growls.

 

"Yeah, well right now it's your turn Adam, so fucking move." Tommy demands, digging his nails into Adam's back to urge him on.

 

Adam seems to hesitate less after that, one finger becoming two than three with out him stopping again, he doesn't rush, but he doesn't treat Tommy like he is going to break either. He is really fucking good with his fingers, like he's doing this as more than prep, he's not just getting Tommy ready for his dick, he's getting him off, fingers tormenting his prostate until he is hard and leaking.

 

"I'm, I don't have any condoms." Adam sighs against his neck and his dick is right there, brushing against Tommy's entrance in the worst possible kind of tease, he has wanted this for so long, he's not stopping now.

 

"I'm clean and we can always get tested after. If we live, which we might not if you don't do this. A condom's the least of my worries." Tommy groans, he's turned on and still a little freaked by the blue faces in the back ground. Talking about not having a condom reminds Tommy that there not in a hotel, the bus or one of there house, there in some fucked up alien experimentation room. If he has to think about that fear will consume him, fuck him up and fuck with his head, he needs to focus on Adam. Having sex with Adam isn't the hard part like maybe Adam thinks it is, the audience is what bothers him. So if he can get lost in Adam he'll be fine.

 

"I'm clean to, I got a big health check recently, for some insurance thing." Adam sighs.

 

"Then it's no problem, quiet killing the mood and fuck me!" Tommy demands.

 

Adam chuckles, one hand clearly slicking up his cock, he licks a long line up Tommy's neck and then sucks on his ear lobe and piercings, it makes Tommy shudder.

 

"Anyone would think you were desperate for my cock Tommy." Adam says huskily, right in his ear and he shivers again. Blunt pressure making him bite his lip before he can answer as Adam starts to push his way inside. It looks like maybe his demand gave him away a little.

 

"So maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" Tommy asks, with a cockiness he sure as hell doesn't feel.

 

"Give it to you." Adam purrs against his throat and there is no questioning what he's given to Tommy when his hips roll and he thrusts smoothly into Tommy. It doesn't hurt, not the way he thought it would, but then Adam has nailed him right in the prostate, so maybe the pain signals have just got lost. Tommy pulls his legs up, wrapping them around Adam so his thrusts hit deeper. he bites, kisses and licks any part of Adam he can reach and it only seems to encourage him to thrust faster and harder, which is exactly what Tommy wants. He's not saying he wouldn't like to let Adam do him all slow and sweet, tease him till he's strung out. But that would be something even more intimate than this, something maybe loving and he sure as hell isn't sharing his heart with a roomful of aliens. They can see his body, watch him lose his virginity, but nothing else, he won't give them anymore than that, there taking enough from him.

 

When Adam gets a hand one hand in his dick and another back on his already abused nipple Tommy knows he's not going to last. He shatters unexpectedly when Adam sucks hard at a patch of skin on his collarbone before biting hard. Tommy's whole body convulses and having a orgasm with a dick, with Adam inside him is so different from a toy or his fingers, for one thing Adam doesn't stop thrusting as he cums the way Tommy would with his fingers and it makes him feel like his orgasm is going on and on as Adam fucks him right threw it, his thrusts increasing the pleasure when he hadn't thought it possible. Adam's hips slam into him hard enough to bruise and then he's cuming, face buried in Tommy's neck panting like he's been running for his life.

 

Tommy wraps his arms around Adam, holding him close, this might not be real, in the sense that it wasn't there choice, but he can play pretend that it was consensual, that no one forced there hand. He would give anything to be lying under Adam in a bed, maybe after a concert or a date. So he holds on to Adam, memorising the feel of him inside, of his skin against his, the way his weight feels, his scent. Tommy closes his eyes and just takes every little thing in while he can.

 

"Thank you, we understand now, why human men seek each other for intercourse." The blue aliens voice shatters his fantasy and Adam pulls out, a little too quickly making Tommy wince as he hurries to stand up. Tommy tries to hide the wince, this isn't about upsetting Adam, it's not his fault Tommy's feelings are bruised or that the first time always leaves a little pain behind, like a reminder. Tommy isn't sure if he'll be loving or hating the fact that he has a physical reminder of sleeping with Adam. Carefully he moves to sit on the edge of the table, facing the aliens, he doesn't believe this can just go easy, that they'll get to leave. Straight away he notices all six of the aliens are holding hands.

 

What the fuck? He got abducted by aliens because they were having a sexuality crises? Could they have not picked two out men and saved him this, fucking with his heart and emotions? He wanted to hit someone, he wasn't a toy, he didn't deserve to get played like this. As if it wasn't hard enough being Adam's friend when he had a crush, when they kissed on stage. The lines had already been blurred, how the fuck was he even meant to see the lines now?

 

"Dress and we will send you home." The alien in the middle instructs and Tommy almost falls over when he tries to get off the table too quickly. He wants to go home, he needs to hide away somewhere, he can't be around these things much longer with out exploding and he knows that is probably a really fucking bad idea. he dresses silently and keeps his eyes off of Adam doing the same at his side. When they are dressed the aliens walk over, all perfectly in step and it makes Tommy think once again that they are all connected some how. And then all there he can see is blueish silver light and he doesn't think anything for a while.

 

When he opens his eyes he's standing out side of the tour bus of all places, he had forgotten that was where he had even been before he was taken, his thoughts scrambled. Adam is standing to his left, he doesn't look surprised, but then going where ever they had didn't seem to have the same effect on him. He hadn't slept as long as Tommy for one.

 

"Wow, we're home. Did that just happen or am I crazy?" Adam asks, laughing a little and the sound scrapes right along Tommy's already raw nerves.

 

"Seen as I can feel your cum leaking out of my ass I'm betting on it being real." Tommy hisses, he can feel his eyes prickling, fuck he doesn't want to cry. It's the middle of the night outside the damn busses, n one else is around, but Adam is the last person he wants to cry around right now.

 

"I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was joking about this. I know it must have been awful for you, I have no idea who you thought of so you could um, well keep it up." Adam's words, the sorry look on his face, half pity and half just plain upset for Tommy, yeah it pisses him the hell off, he feels like someone has replaced his stomach acid with real acid and it is burning him up from the inside.

 

"You don't know shit! I've wanted you since the fucking AMA's! I told Sutan you made me curious, made me think what it would be like to do more than kiss you. So he bought be lube and sex toys, his version of encouraging me with out being pushy." Tommy pauses, takes a breath, his eyes are blurring suspiciously, like he's going to cry even though he's trying not to, even though he had though the anger would burn away all the hurt.

 

"And you think what I was thinking of a girl? News flash Adam a girl wouldn't be fucking me, hell even if I found a girl who wanted to she wouldn't cum in me. How in the hell do you think I was thinking of someone else? Was that what you did to get threw it? I knew I'd never have you Adam, I knew, but I could fantasies and now it's all fucked up because you slept with me to save my life and I won't be able to think of are first time and shit the way I would when I was jerking off, this has ruined it. I got one time with you and it was all fake, all for an audience, same as it always is." By the time he finishes he's pretty much shouting, having to force out the words around the tears, he can't even breath properly and the second he stops talking he starts full on sobbing, his body heaving with them. He stumbles over to the bus and sits down hard. His back to the bus. God he can't stop crying, he keeps brushing the tears away, furious with himself for breaking down. Fuck but he's thought about losing his virginity to Adam so many times, but he never though it would be like that, for those reasons. Adam fucking Lambert saving him from being probed by aliens by fucking him. He needed to see a fucking shrink or better yet a bartender.

 

He's thrown off balance a little when Adam falls into place next to him on he floor. For a moment he doesn't understand what he is seeing, but then he realises Adam is crying, silent tears leaving silvery tracks all down his face.

 

"I've always been attracted to you. Since before the AMA's. I've wanted you so badly, imagine it a thousand times and the more I got to know you the more I wanted you. Because your this smart, funny, laid back guy. You care about all the things I do, all the important things, but your different enough from me not to be boring. I've met an ex girlfriend of yours, I heard you talk about being between girlfriends. I didn't think having you was a possibility." Adam stops for a second and reaches out hesitantly for the hand Tommy has resting on his own knee. he doesn't pull away from Adam, he doesn't think he ever could.

 

"Getting to be with you was like a dream, even though the situation we were in was a nightmare. And it felt like, not like rape, because you said yes, but at the same time you had no choice and so yeah I felt like I was raping you and I hatted myself for wanting you, for liking it. I felt like I was getting my dream and you were getting raped." Adam looks utterly heart broken.

 

"Adam, you didn't make them make us and I could have said no, chosen to fight or die or risk being probed. It was my decision and I don't regret it. I just pretend it was us, in a room with no blue people, because that's all I've been wanting to." Tommy squeeze Adam's hand, he never thought Adam would see what had happened like that. He thought he would see it as sex, a fuck or die situation, not him having a good time raping Tommy, it wasn't like that, he was urging Adam on at every point, wanting faster and more. He knows there are some consent issues with what happened between them, but to him, he doesn't feel raped or even used.

 

"You really wish we'd been together? But like with out the freaky blue alien voyeurs?" Adam asks.

 

All Tommy can do is nod, his tears are mainly under control, the anger has faded, but his throat is raw from sobbing and he just feels like he hardly has any words left, he's drained, emotionally and physically, but he won't sleep till things are right between him and Adam, so there's no point running away, even if it's easier than talking.

 

"Is there any chance that you would want to try again some time? Maybe after I took you to dinner and with out the audience?" Adam asks and it is clear by the sound of his voice and the look on his face that he's expecting rejection. Like he thinks Tommy wouldn't want him for real, just the fantasy.

 

"Yeah, like soon please? I mean we've waited stupidly wrong already and I want to do it before either of us fucks it up." Tommy asks while trying to clean his face, he's been wearing eyeliner, he's probably a mess, has to look awful, but you wouldn't know it with the way Adam is looking at him. Like he's something amazing.

 

"Soon works for me." Adam nods, looping an arm around Tommy to pull him in close. He loves hugging Adam.

 

"We should go sleep on the bus, I really don't want to explain where we were." Tommy sight, he hates being sensible, he wants to stay with Adam, sleep in his arms.

 

"We can just say we went out and got really drunk." Adam suggests.

 

"Way more believable than the truth." Tommy nods.

 

"If we're drunk, it wouldn't be weird for you to crash on my bus with me. Sleep with me?" Adam asks softly.

 

Tommy freezes a little, not sure what he's being asked and way to tender still to jump straight into another round.

 

"I'm not sure." Tommy sights, he doesn't want to go to bed alone, but all he's up for right nw is sleep.

 

"I just want to sleep with you, actually sleep and hold you." Adam practically whispers, his big hands stroking Tommy's hair back off of his face.

 

"Okay." Tommy nods. they go to Adam's bus where every one is asleep, quietly they get cleaned up and both put on Adam's pyjamas before getting into bed. Adam spoons behind him, holding him as close as he can with out cutting off his air.

 

In the morning nobody questions their claim that they went off and got drunk. Hell no one really seems to blink when Tommy moves into Adam's room or when they start making time for dates, making it clear this isn't just a tour fuck sort of thing. They don't really talk about what happen, if there friends ask about there first time they just say it was different than they had both imagined it and they had both imagined it a lot. Tommy can't quiet bring himself to be thankful to the aliens that took them, but his anger at them quickly fades because he has Adam now and that is all that matters to him. Sometimes when there out late at night Tommy can't help glancing up at the sky and wondering. He's seen Adam do the same, when they catch each other doing it they both smile, but they never say a word.

 

The End.


End file.
